Songfics With A History
by Starlight Prime
Summary: This is a group of songfics that are all connected to one troubled femme. Her name will be revealed shortly,no worries.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by the song that goes with the Fall of Cybertron trailer. Watch it ,then you'll catch my drift. "Pascifer-The Humbling River".**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except my OC.**

**This is my first songfic!**

**Transformers Prime: A Songfic with a History**

**Chapter 1:What Have I Done?**

**-O-**

_Angel,Angel,what have I done?_

I cannot even begin to explain how many times in these past years I have asked myself that question. The war for Cybertron was brutal. Hundreds of lives being taken every minute. All because I introduced Orion Pax-a.k.a.- Optimus Prime to the former gladiator Megatron. This war is all my fault. If the two of them had not met,they would not have argued over the matter of equality and separated as friends. After they did,Megatron gathered an army. Decepticons. They began attacking everyone who was not aligned with their faction. Optimus sought immediately to gather his own army to counter Megatron's. Autobots. The two factions then began battling for control of Cybertron and its energon reserves. This war...is all my doing.

_Nature,nurture,heaven and home_

_Sum of all and by them driven_

_To conquer every mountain shown_

_But I've never crossed the river_

Everyone was in on the war,other than most neutrals like myself. Brother turned on brother. Families on families. All just to gain control of one thing or another. It seems this dreaded war will never end.

_Brave the forest,brave the stone_

_Brave the icy winds and fire_

_Braved and beat them on my own_

_Yet I'm helpless by the river_

Most neutrals wanted to stay out of the war. Some fled Cybertron while others,such as myself,remained but layed low. I wanted to help Optimus and his Autobots but...I felt as if Optimus would shove me away and blame me for the war if anything went amiss. I was helpless.

_Angel,Angel,what have I done?_

_I face the quakes,the wind,the fire_

_I've conquered country,crown,and throne_

_Why can't I cross this river?_

I eventually worked up enough courage to arrange to meet with Optimus to discuss certain matters. When he arrived,he immediately had to turn around and leave to help defend an Autobot stronghold. I conquered my fear...only to have the anxiety prolonged.

_Angel,Angel,what have I done?_

_I face the quakes,the wind,the fire _

_I've conquered country,crown,and throne_

_Why can't I cross this river?_

_Pay no mind to the battles you've won_

_It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle_

_Open your heart and hands,my son_

_Or you'll never make it over the river_

My parents told me over and over to pay the war no mind. To simply coexist with the two factions. Easier said than done.

_It'll take a lot more than words and muscle_

_A whole lot more than riches and muscle_

_The hands of the many must join as one_

_And together we'll cross the river_

_It'll take a lot more than words and guns_

_A whole lot more than riches and muscle_

_The hands of the many must join as one_

_And together we'll cross the river_

I think that coexisting is a waste of time and energy. It won't work. Personally,I believe that if both factions disregarded their differences and united,peace will come. Am I wrong?

_(Nature,nurture,heaven and home)_

_It'll take a lot ,more than words and guns_

_(Sum of all and by them driven)_

_A whole lot more than riches and muscle_

_(To conquer every mountain shown)_

_The hands of the many must join as one_

_And together we'll cross the river_

_(Braved the forests,brave the stone)_

_It'll take a lot more than words and guns_

_(Braved the icy winds and fires)_

_A whole lot more than riches and muscle_

_(Braved and beat them on my own)_

_The hands of the many must join as one_

_And together we'll cross the river_

I've been through many losses and trials during the war. A few weeks after the war began,I returned to my home to find my parents dead and my house a smoking wreck. I found out later that Decepticons had attacked. I was now alone. That alone,is what prodded me to join the battle. I went in as a bountyhunter and spy. Working for both factions. If uniting was not going to come by uniting the factions,then I would make it happen. On my own.

_And together we'll cross the river_

_And together we'll cross the river_

_Nature,nurture,heaven,and home_

_And together we'll cross the river_

_And together we'll cross the river_

_Nature,nurture,heaven,and home_

_And together we'll cross the river_

_And together we'll cross the river_

**END**

**A/N: What do you all think? Good? Bad? OK?Peachy? LOL. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedication:To Awesomo3000. Don't worry,I will try to put that song in one of the next chapters.**

**A/N : This song is "What I've Done" from Linkin Park**

**Disclaimer:I only own my OC**

**Chapter 2:I'll Face Myself**

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

The people that have carried on this war have no alibi whatsoever. There is no good reason or excuse to continue fighting. To me,if they stop what they're doing and realize that fighting isn't the answer,then peace will reign and the loss of life can stop.

_'Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come and wash away..._

_What I've Done,_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what _

_I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of_

_What I've Done_

There are many things that I've done since becoming a bountyhunter that have drawn unbearable regret. I was hired a few times to kill entire families. Young children included. I do not know what possesed me to do it;but I did. I just want mercy to come and erase my memory and past of what I've done. But then again,I should probably just let it go.

_Put to rest what_

_You thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands of_

_uncertainty_

_So let mercy come_

_and wash away..._

_What I've Done,_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what_

_I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of _

_What I've Done_

I don't really care what others thinks of me. I'll fix my own life the way I want. Uncertainty fills my mind sometimes. Can I fix my life for the better? Or will I fail and and it go to the worse?

_For what I've Done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving _

_What I've Done_

I soon decided that I would stop being a bountyhunter. I wanted to find Optimus and join his forces.I wanted to help the war effort. I had since then realized that peace won't come by simply uniting of forces. It would have to come by war. I knew also that Optimus would not hold anything I had done against me. He had probably already forgiven me. I hope...

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what _

_I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of_

_What I've Done_

_What I've Done_

_Forgiving_

_What I've Done_

**END**

**A/N: Tada! So,whaddya think? And,my dear readers,please REVIEW! And,I would love it immensely if you not only reviewed,but would also give me any more song ideas. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedication:To all my faithful readers! Especially 's my bestest buddy! ;)**

**Disclaimer:I only own my OC**

**A/N:This song is "Hero" by Skillet. R&R. Enjoy!**

**ch.3:I need a Hero**

_I'm just a step_

_away_

_I'm just a _

_breath away_

During my time as a bountyhunter,I learned something. That time is limited. I saw many examples of that. The people I killed noticed late that they only had one more step to walks and one more breath to take before their death came. By my servos...

_Losing my faith_

_today_

_Falling off the_

_edge today_

_I am just a_

_man_

_not a_

_superman_

_I'm not_

_superhuman_

_someone save me_

_from the hate_

_It's just_

_another war_

_Just another_

_family torn_

I am in no way special. All the faith I had in myself in the past,has long since dissipated. Gone the day the war started. Hatred for both sides still reside in my brain. Even though I am now an Autobot,my feelings for them has nnot changed. I know in my spark,that I have torn many families asunder. And regret for it shall never leave my mind. In that,I have no doubt whatsoever.

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in_

_the world we live_

_I need a hero_

_to save me_

_now_

_I need a hero_

_to save me_

_now_

_I need a hero_

_to save_

_my life_

_A hero will_

_save me just_

_in time_

Everyone needs a hero. Right?Megatron's is Megatronus Prime and Optimus Prime's is Alpha Trion. Mine..I honestly don't know. Myself,I guess. Beinga bountyhunter,you learn not to respect,honor,care or trust anyone. You just do your job and get paid. If a hero saved my life,I would never leave their side. I need a hero.

_I've gotta fight_

_today_

_To live_

_another day_

I know that I've got to live. I know that if I do not live to fight another day;the war ma be lost almost instantly.

_Speaking my_

_mind today_

_My voice will_

_be heard today_

_I've gotta_

_make a stand_

_But I am just_

_a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will_

_be heard_

_today_

One thing people must know about being a soldier is that no matter your rank,the protocol,or which side you're on;don't be afraid to speak your mind. If you believe that something is wrong,then say something! Don't just go through with it then suffer strong regret later.

_It's just _

_another war_

_Just another_

_family torn_

_My voice will_

_be heard today_

_It's just_

_another kill_

_The countdown_

_begins to_

_destroy_

_ourselves_

Our life is a ticking time bomb. Our clocks are counting down to the time we die. We only have a limited amount of time to fulfill our destiny in life. And if time runs out before we do well...there will be consequences in the end. Our lives,plus those of others,will be destroyed.

_I need a hero_

_to save me_

_now_

_I need a hero_

_to save me _

_now_

_I need a hero_

_to save my life_

_A hero will save me_

_just in_

_time_

_I need a hero_

_to save my life_

_I need a hero_

_just in _

_time_

_Save me just_

_in time_

_Save me just_

_in time_

Heroes are needed. To everyone. Me especially. I need someone to feel secure with.I have had insecurity in my life since the start of the war. If I had a hero to protect and love me,I'd feel complete and secure.

_Who's gonna fight_

_for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help_

_us survive?_

_We're in the_

_fight of our lives_

_And we're not_

_ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight_

_for the weak?_

_Who's gonna_

_make 'em believe?_

_I've got a_

_hero,I've got_

_a hero_

_Living in me_

_I'm gonna fight _

_for what's right_

_Today I'm_

_speaking my mind_

We all have some special thing in us. A hero. Someone who will fight to protect the innocent as well as other soldiers. Survival is the most important thins for us all to worry about. If we die,who's going to protect the innocent?

_A heros' not_

_afraid to give his_

_life_

_A hero is_

_gonna save_

_me just in time_

_I need a hero_

_to save me_

_now_

_I need a hero _

_to save my _

_life_

_A hero will _

_save me just_

_in time_

"Star,never be afraid to put your life on the line for another. A noble sacrifice is better than a foolish neglect."

That is what Optimus told me everytime I needed to be reminded. Which was quite a few times. I sometimes felt useless and frightened. But he helped me.

_(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight_

_for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help_

_us survive?_

_(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for_

_the weak?_

_Who's gonna make _

_'em believe?_

_I need a hero_

_I need a hero_

_A hero's _

_gonna save_

_me just in time_

I soon realized that my hero had been with me for a while. And it wasn't me. My hero was someone who cared for me'welcomed me;listened to me. He helped me through my hardest moments. Protected me. Leads me as an Autobot. My hero is Optimus Prime.

**END**

**A/N:Another chapter for you guys! Please,I beg of you,review! I'm desperate for reviews! XD. Seriously,I am. LOL. Hoped you liked it! And now you all know the OC's name XD**


End file.
